A Million Ways to Love
by Jellybeans17
Summary: It is basically a crossover between Code Lyoko and Seth McFarlane's A Million Ways to Die Ways in the West. Ulrich is a martial artist that has never won a match. Yumi is the girlfriend of the top drug lord in France. What will happen when Ulrich's long time girlfriend breaks up with him? What will happen when they meet and start to fall in love? What will Yumi's boyfriend do?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys and gals, here a new story that I've been thinking about for a while now. It is called "A Million Ways to Love"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko, but if I did, Ulrich and Yumi would've kiss already or the plot from A Million Ways to Die in the West.**

 _Half of the population in the world are men. There are two types of men: Wolfs and Sheep. The wolfs are the warriors and are not afraid of anything. Then there are the sheep. They are the prey for the wolfs. They always run away when there's trouble. They are, in laymen's terms, wussies._

The crowd was cheering and waving there signs.

"Let's go Boe." Said the crowd.

 **AMWTL**

In the locker room was a blonde haired boy staring at the bathroom. "Come on bro, the crowd is waiting for you." He heard the toilet flush. Out walked a medium built brunette boy. When the brunette got closer, the blonde could smell him. "Jesus, Ulrich. What the hell did you do in there?"

"Sorry Odd, I kinda lost my lunch."

"Really Ulrich? You're that scared?"

"Yes. Face it. I'm gonna lose."

"How do you know that?"

"I know that for two reasons. One: I've never won a match. Two: I'm going against steroid Boe. The number one martial artist in the city."

"Come on buddy. Just go out there and fight. If you lose, you lose."

"Ok, but if I die, I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully."

"Jeez, you try to help a friend and he threatens to kill you." Ulrich and Odd walked out of the locker room and into the gym. "Alright I see Sam. Good luck good buddy." Odd patted him on the back and walked up the bleachers. Ulrich walked onto the gym floor and onto the mat. He turned around and looked at the crowd. He saw his girlfriend, Emily, sitting next to Odd and Sam. He waved at her and she waved back. He turned back and looked at his opponent. He was tall and buff. Boe pointed at him and then made the gesture of breaking a stick.

"What?" Ulrich asked. Boe pointed and made the gesture again. "What?"

"I'm gonna break you!"

"Oh." The referee walked onto the middle on the mat.

"Ready." The reff said raising his arm. "hajimaru." He said throwing down his arm and stepping off the mat. Boe looked to the crowd and flexed his muscles. The girls in the crowd swooned. He looked back at Ulrich and smiled.

"Come on Boe!" The crowd said. "Kick his butt Boe!"

"Let's give the people what they want." Boe said. Ulrich gave him a small smile and put up his fist. Bo slowly walked towards him. When he was right in front of him, Bo put up his fist. Bo was about to punch him.

"Please don't hit me, I give up." Ulrich screamed putting his hands in front of his face. Bo backed up and put his fist down. Ulrich stood and walked towards the locker room.

"Boooooo!" the crowd yelled at Ulrich. A few people threw their food at him. "Wussy." A little girl said then poured her drink on him.

"And the winner of this match by forfeit is Boe Bradford." Said the reff raising Bo's hand. The crowd cheered and whistled. A disappointed Ulrich looked back into the gym and walked into the locker room, feeling sad and alone.

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich and Emily were laying in the middle of the quad on a blanket, having a picnic. Emily was eating but Ulrich was still trying to get the stains out of his shirt. "Look at this." Ulrich said showing her the huge brown stain. "There's no way that I'm gonna get this out."

"Whatever." Emily said in an annoyed voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Ulrich asked very concerned for her well-being.

She was about to say something but stopped. "It's nothing." Emily went back to picking at her food.

"No, tell me." Ulrich scooted closer to her and put her arm around her. "It can't be that bad." He didn't know how wrong he was.

"It's just…..I think you should of fought him."

"I should of foug…. I would've died."

"I know but you would've died, I wouldn't have to do what I'm about to do right now."

"What are you about to do?"

"…..I'm breaking up with Ulrich."

"What?"

"It's just, I'm not happy with you anymore." Emily tried to walk away but Ulrich grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Emily. Just tell what suddenly just brought this on so I can fix it."

"Nothing just brought this on, I've been wanting to do this for months now, I just didn't know when to do it." She pulled her hand out his hand and started to walk away.

"Is there someone else?"

"No Ulrich, I promise you there's no one else." Emily started to walk away

"Wait Emily, don't go." Ulrich stood up. "I Love You."

"I'm sorry, It's not you, it's me."

"Oh my god, you did not just say that."

"….. I'm really sorry Ulrich." Emilly said walking away.

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich was sitting at a table in the corner of the bar, next to the university. He was surrounded by empty beer bottles. He had been there since Emily broke his heart. Odd and Sam ran into the bar and found Ulrich's table. "Ulrich, where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you since the match ended." Asked Odd.

"Sorry guys, I had I ruff day."

"Well, we've been texting you all day, why didn't you text back.

"I turned my phone off, I just wanted to be left alone."

"Come on Ulrich, so you lost another match. It can't be that bad." Said Sam.

"You guys don't understand."

"What don't we understand?" Asked Odd.

"Why I'm so bummed." Ulrich put his bottle down and looked down at the ground. "Emily dumped me."

"She dumped you?" asked Sam.

"Yes, just out of the blue." Ulrich took another sip of his drink.

"So what, you're just gonna drink yourself to death?" asked Odd.

"That's the plan." He was about to take another sip but Sam grabbed the bottle from his hand. "Give it back."

"No, you need to forget about her."

"I can't do that."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because." Ulrich started. "She's standing right there." Odd and Sam turned around and saw Emily sitting on a stool at the bar.

"What's she doing here? I thought she didn't drink."

"She doesn't. I don't know why she's here."

"Maybe she's just as broken up about the breakup as you are." Said Odd.

"You really think so?" Ulrich said with a smile.

"Yeah."

Ulrich got up and walked towards her. When he was only a few feet away, he saw why she was at the bar. A largely built man walked over to Emily and gave her a kiss. Ulrich walked up to them. "What the hell Emily." Ulrich said. "I thought you said there was no one else."

"Yeah, I lied."

Theo stepped in between them. "Hey, what're you doing talking to my girlfriend?" said Theo

"Back off pretty boy before I kick your ass." Said Ulrich.

"I seriously doubt that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw your match today. You just gave up like the little wussy you are." Ulrich looked at the ground and didn't say a word. He just turned around and walked towards the door. "That's right, just runaway and cry, just because you lost the only girlfriend you ever had to a man."

When Ulrich got outside, he decided to take a walk to clear his mind. "Stupid Boe, stupid Theo." Ulrich said walking down the side walk. He looked and saw a girl with black hair, texting on her phone and listening to music. He also saw a car speeding towards her. "Oh my god, that girl's gonna get hit." Doing the only thing he could think of, he ran towards her. Right before she got hit, he tackled her out the way.

The girl took her headphones and slapped him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Why did you slap me? I just saved your life." The girl looked and saw a car speed passed them.

"Oh sorry, I guess I need to pay more attention to my surroundings." Ulrich got off of her and offered his hand to help her up. When she up, she gently dusted herself off. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

"Hi, I'm Yumi." She said putting her hand out. Ulrich took it.

"Ulrich." Ulrich couldn't help but think that this girl was pretty.

"Nice to meet you." Yumi said. "So you must be some kind of hero."

"No, I'm no hero." Ulrich said looked at the ground. "I'm the guy in the background wishing he was the hero."

"Well you are kinda cute, you must have girls by the busloads."

"No, I just lost the only girl I ever loved."

"Hmm. You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah but can we do it somewhere private. I don't want anyone to see me cry."

"Come with me. I know just the place."

 **Alright guys, that's it for this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ulrich walked slowly behind Yumi. He couldn't help but think that the girl in front of him was beautiful. He had always heard that Asian girls were flat chested. Yumi, on the other hand, was at least a D cup. He had also heard they were short, but she wasn't short at all. Yumi was at least 6 foot 2.

"We're we going?" asked Ulrich.

"You'll see." He followed her the whole way until they came up to a cliff overlooking the city.

"Wow." Yumi sat down and patted her hand next to her, signaling for him to sit down. He obliged. Yumi reached into her pocket and pull out a lighter, a pack of weed, and paper. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Yumi said turning towards him. "Don't tell me you've never smoked weed before."

"Sorry, I haven't."

Yumi finished wrapping the joint and then lit it. She then took a few smokes. "So, tell me about this girl." Yumi said passing him the joint.

"Let's see…. We've been dating, I mean we were dating, for a year now." Ulrich took a puff and immediately went into a coughing fit. "Wow, that shit is strong." Ulrich handed it back to her and went on with the story. "I thought I had finally found someone who I could spend the rest of my life with…until."

"Until what?"

"Until she found out that I'm a big loser and dumped for another guy." Ulrich said feeling the tears build up.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I think I might move back home with my parents… maybe get a job."

"So you're just gonna give up?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should stick around," Yumi said putting out the joint. "Isn't the fair in town."

"Fuck that shit, cause Emily's gonna be there, that means she's gonna bring Theo." Ulrich said. "I don't think I can stand seeing them together."

"What if went with you?"

"What will that do?"

"It'll make her jealous when she sees you with another girl." Yumi said. "Especially an incredible hot girl."

"A little self-centered aren't we"

"Yeah, I'm little cocky." Yumi said looking down at her chest. "But I have great tits." Ulrich and Yumi then shared a lau."gh. "So, what do you say." Yumi started. "Friends?" Yumi said holding out her hand.

"Friends." Ulrich then shook Yumi's hand. All of the sudden, Ulrich felt the urge to eat something. "Why the hell am I so hungry?"

"You've got the munchies." Yumi said getting. "Come on," Yumi started. "Let's go get something to eat

 **Hey guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **BY3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter**

 **Chapter 3 The Fair**

Yumi followed the address Ulrich gave to the fairgrounds downtown. She walked in, sat down, and waited patiently for Ulrich to show up.

"Hey, Yumi?" Ulrich said walking up to her.

"Hey." Ulrich took in her attire. She was wearing red t-shirt that said 'I'm just that cool' along with a red and black long sleeve plaid shirt. She was also wearing black skinny jeans, red converse, and a red and black basketball style hat that the word SWAG written in on the forehead. The hat was also backwards. (AN: I'm using the same style Yumi had in BWTBH.)

"What should we do first?"

"Get one of those big funnel cakes."

"Why?"

"I never had one."

"Shit." Ulrich said. "Look, there's Emily."

"Ulrich, calm down." Yumi grabbed Ulrich's arm and put it around her shoulder. She couldn't help but notice how muscular it was. "Now, just introduce me to her." Emily and Theo then walked up to them.

"Ulrich," Emily started. "Who the hell is she?"

"She's…"

"I'm his girlfriend." Yumi said cutting him off.

"Yep…she's my girlfriend."

"I have that shirt." Said Emily pointing to the shirt Yumi was wearing.

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah, I wore it to like three frat parties last year, then I just threw it away."

"Well, only someone like you would get rid of something perfectly good." Yumi said while wrapping her arms around Ulrich. "We're about to go check out the boxing ring, why don't you guys come with us?"

"Ok." Said Theo. Ulrich leaned and whispered in Yumi's ear.

"Why did you do that?"

"Just calm down, and follow my lead." They then walked up to the boxing ring.

"Hello, any volunteers?" asked the owner of the ring

"How bout me?" asked Theo.

"Step right up sir." Theo then walked into the ring. "Anyone else?"

"Right here." Yumi said holding up Ulrich's hand.

"It seems we have a challenger." Said the announcer.

"Yumi, why the hell did you do that?" Ulrich said. "Theo is one the best martial artist in Europe."

"Come Ulrich, are you scared?" Said Theo.

"Fuck this." Ulrich said getting in the ring.

"First one to knock their opponent to the ground, wins." Said the announcer. "1….2…3..Go!" Ulrich the tried to punch Theo. Theo dodge it by leaning to the side. He then kicked Ulrich's legs right from under him. Ulrich hit the ground with a loud thud. He could hear the crowd that had gathered around the ring, laughing.

"What a loser." Said Theo walking out of the ring. Ulrich got up and walked out of the ring. He then walked by Yumi.

"Ulrich?" Yumi said trying to comfort him.

"Let's just leave."

"Hey, Theo." Said Yumi

"What?" asked Theo.

"How bout we make this interesting?"

"Interesting how?"

"If I can beat you on Ulrich's behalf, you owe him $20 bucks."

"And if I win?"

"He owes you $20 bucks."

"…You're on." Theo said walking into the ring. Yumi handed Ulrich her hat and got into the ring. "I'll make sure to go easy on you."

"1…2…3…go." Said the announcer. Theo then tried to punch her. She dodged it by doing a back hand spring. She then did a jumping spinning crescent kick to his face. Theo then hit the ground.

"Thanks for going easy on me." Said Yumi walking out of the ring. She then walked up to Ulrich.

"Thank you." Ulrich said.

"No problem." By now, Theo had gotten out of the ring.

"Well," Theo started. "A man who's girlfriend does his fighting for him." Theo then turned to Emily. "I can see why you dumped him.

"Hey," Ulrich said walking up to them. "You wanna back up that attitude asshole."

"What're you talking about?" asked Theo.

"You and me, one on one, a week from today."

"Are you serious?"

"Never been more serious in my life."

"You're on." Theo grabbed Emily's arm and walked away.

"What in the fuck did I just do?" Ulrich said realizing what just happened.

"You just challenged Theo Gauthier to a karate match." Yumi said putting her hand on his back. "Did you see the look on Emily's face?"

"No, why?"

"She was aroused."

"What am I gonna do." Ulrich started. "Who am I, William Dunbar,"

"Wow, why would you say that?"

"What, he's the top drug dealer in the country and I'm not him."

"No… you're not him." Yumi said. "Don't worry, a week is more than enough time for me to teach you how to fight."

"That's another thing, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"When I lived in Japan, my family owned a dojo. I was a black belt before a turned 15

"Alright, when should we start?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Yumi then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Be ready for the worst workout of your life." Yumi's husky voice was pure sex to his ears.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Please tell me you thought of it**

 **I know im making Ulrich seem like a wimp and Emily a bitch, but hey, it's my story so deal with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy and gals**

 **I'm back**

 **This chapter will be about them working out**

Ulrich walked into apartment oddly happy. Inside, he saw his best friend sitting on the couch, with his girlfriend, Sam, on his lap. "Hey, good buddy." Odd started. "How was the fair?"

"Awesome." Ulrich said with a smile.

"What was that face?"

"What face?" Ulrich said with the same smile.

"That face." Odd got up and walked up to his best friend. "I know that face." Ulrich then rolled his eyes. "You're thinking about a girl."

"Screw you guys, I'm going to bed." Ulrich then walked into his room and shut the door. He'd never admit it, but he was thinking about a girl. But, not just any girl… he was thinking about Yumi. She was everything he wanted in a girl, but he still didn't know if she returned his feelings.

 **AMWTL**

Yumi woke up around 6:30 in the morning. She got up and took a shower. She walked out the bathroom a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around her body. She walked over to her dresser, pulled out a bra, underwear, and socks. She then put them on. After that, she pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that only came down to her knees and red shirt that showed way too much cleavage. She finished off her outfit with a red pair of high top converse. She then pulled out a black sports bra and a pair of red athletic short shorts. She stuck them both in her book bag and then put it on. After that, she grabbed her phone and stuck it in her back pocket. She then grabbed her keys and walked out the door

 **AMWTL**

Yumi pulled up to Ulrich's apartment around 7:00. Before she got out the car, Yumi adjusted her rear-view mirror then started to go over her appearance checklist.

"Alright, hair?" Yumi reached into her glove compartment and pulled out a comb. She then continued to comb her hair. "Breath?" Yumi breathed into her hand then smelt it. Minty fresh. "Boobs?" Yumi aimed her rear-view mirror down at her chest, then, started to adjust her breast to make them look a little bigger.

' _Just what in the hell is this boy doing to me?'_

Yumi turned off the car, and got out. She walked into the apartment building, then, started to follow the door numbers. "104, 106, 108, ah here we are." Yumi knocked on the door then waited awhile.

"Ulrich, get the fucking door." Yumi heard someone yell from the inside. Ulrich opened the door a few seconds later. When he saw what she was wearing, his jaw immediately hit the ground.

Yumi smiled at his reaction "Hey Ulrich." Yumi started. "Ready to go?"

"Ready to go where"

"Workout, I told you we were gonna workout today."

"Yumi, it's 7:15 in morning, cant this wait until later?"

"No." Yumi said with a straight face.

"Fine, just let me go take a shower." Yumi immediately started to think about Ulrich in the shower. She then shook the thought from her head.

"You can come inside, if you want."

"Ok." Yumi said walking and sitting on the couch.

"What's with the outfit?" Ulrich asked pointing at Yumi's shirt.

"What, this old thing?" Yumi started. "I just put this on when I don't care what I look like."

Ok?" Ulrich said walking into the bathroom. Yumi took a sigh of relief when she heard Ulrich turn the shower on. The truth was, she did wanna look good for him. She couldn't describe it, but this boy, no , man her insides melt.

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich came out the bathroom ten minutes later with green t-shirt and grey cargo shorts on.

"Ready?" asked Yumi.

"Almost." Ulrich said walking into his bedroom. He then came out with his gym bag and a pair of black and green tennis shoes on. "K, now I'm ready."

"Finally." Ulrich grabbed his keys, and together, they walked out the door.

"Which car is yours?"

"That one." Yumis pointing to a gray Santa Fe sport. Yumi got in the driver's seat, while got into the passenger seat. She stuck the key in the ignition and turned the car on. She pulgged her ipod into the car's USB, then used the steering wheel to flip through the songs. She then stopped on one of her favorite Green Day songs. A guitar came in, followed by the drums, and then the bass guitar.

"Green Day?" Ulrich asked.

"What?" Yumi started. "You don't like this type of music?"

"I love Green Day."

 **AMWTL**

They pulled up to the gym around 8:00. Yumi turned the car off, then got out. They walked into the gym.

"The boy's locker room is over there." Yumi said pointing to a room on the other side of the gym.

"Ok." Ulrich said walking across the gym and into the locker room. Yumi then walked into the girl's locker room. She kicked off her shoes and put them in one of the lockers. She then pulled off her jeans. After that, she reached into her book bag and pulled out her shorts. She put them on then took off her t-shirt and bra. When those both off, she put her sports bra on. After that, she used a rubber band to put her shoulder length hair into a nice ponytail. She walked out of the girl's locker and onto the gym floor. There, she started to stretch. Ulrich then walked out a few minutes later. He was wearing a black spandex shirt and a pair of black gym shorts. Yumi couldn't take her eyes off of him. She couldn't help but notice how the tight shirt perfectly showed off his muscles. Ulrich sat down next to Yumi and also started to stretch. He looked over and saw Yumi stand up. She then went into a perfect middle spilt.

"I'm not doing that." Ulrich said. After they were done stretching, Yumi stood up. She then told Ulrich to stand up. He did as he was told.

"Alright Ulrich," Yumi started. "Come at me."

"What?" Ulrich said raising his eyebrow.

"Come at me and try to take me down."

"Are you sure?" Ulrich said trying to look anywhere but at her long legs. "Cause, I don't want to hurt you."

"Fine, don't come at me." Yumi said turning around. "(cough) pussy!" (AN: you know when you couch into your hand trying to cover up what you said? That's what Yumi's doing.)

"What did you just call me?"

"What?" Yumi said. "I didn't say anything." Ulrich then let it go, figuring his ears were just playing tricks on him. "(cough) pussy!"

"I heard it that time."

"What're you gonna do about it?" After Ulrich didn't do anything, Yumi turned around. Right when she did, Ulrich starting running towards her. Ulrich then tried to punch her. When he did, Yumi grabbed his arm and then flipped him on to his back. "You're gonna have to do better than that." Ulrich then got an idea. He then kicked her legs from under her in a way that made her land on top of him. The way Yumi landed put her and Ulrich's faces only inches away from each other. Yumi could feel Ulrich's hot breath all over face. Ulrich couldn't help but to get lost in Yumi's dark purple eyes. He could see a light blush forming on her cheeks. "Good job." Yumi said getting up. Ulrich then did the same thing. "Now remember," Yumi started. "You need to be unpredictable."

"Alright, I'll try to remember that." Ulrich said flashing Yumi the sexiest smile she had ever seen.

 **AMWTL**

"Again!" screamed Yumi. Even though he was wearing a black shirt, she could already see the sweat running down his chest.

"Come on Yumi." Ulrich said putting his hands on his knees. "We've been working this one for two hours, can't we take a break?"

"No!" Yumi said, wishing her words hadn't been so harsh. "Not until you get this tactic down, perfectly!"

"Fine." Ulrich then got a bold idea. He figured, if he was gonna be here, he might as well even the score. He then grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. Yumi was mesmerized. She immediately walked up to him and started running her hands up and down his rock hard chest.

"Wow." Yumi said. Right when she wasn't expecting it, Ulrich then kicked her legs from under her.

"How's that for unpredictable."

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to SOL-Warrior for following**

 **Chapter 5**

Yumi collapsed onto the gym floor. Ulrich collapsed next to her a few seconds later. (AN: I know what you're thinking, they had sex. They didn't. Get your minds out of the gutter, you bunch of perverts.)

"You weren't kidding when you said this would be the worst workout of my life." Ulrich said trying to regain his breath.

"Told you." Yumi said looking at her watch. "We better go, the gym closes at 12 on weekends."

"Ok." Ulrich said getting up. Yumi couldn't help but notice how muscular Ulrich was. His toned body perfectly complemented his green eyes and scruffy brown hair. Ulrich walked into the locker room.

 **AMWTL**

Yumi walked out of the locker room about 10 minutes later. She then walked over and sat down on the bleachers. She pulled her iphone 6 plus out of her back pocket and put the passcode in. She then hit the camera icon. When it opened, she started to comb her hair in a way that made it fall in front of her left eye.

' _I wonder if Ulrich likes emo girls.'_ Yumi thought to herself. She then stuck her phone back into her pocket. After that, she reached into the smallest pocket of her book bag and pulled out a grey skull cap. She then put it on. Ulrich came out a few seconds later.

"Where're we going know?" Ulrich asked.

"Lunch."

 **AMWTL**

Yumi pulled up to a Japanese restaurant on the corner of Main Street. She parked the car under a big oak tree and turned it off. They then both got out.

"This place looks nice." Ulrich said. When they reached the door, Ulrich grabbed it and opened it for her.

"Thank you." Yumi said flashing Ulrich her straight white teeth. When they got inside, they were greeted by a waiter with long black hair. (AN: Sorry I haven't put any other major CL characters in this story.)

"Hi, I'm Sissy" She started. "How many'll be eating with you today?"

"Just us." Yumi said.

"Aww." She said. "Are you guys a couple?"

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other, and blushed.

Getting the memo, she let the idea go. "Let me show you to your table." Ulrich and Yumi followed her to a table next to the window. When they were both seated, she handed them both their menus. "Can in start you off with something to drink?"

"Mountain Dew." Ulrich and Yumi both said in unison.

Aelita then wrote the drinks down on her note pad. "Ok." Aelita said walking away.

"You did good today." Yumi said.

"Thanks." Ulrich said with a smile. "It's weird," Ulrich started. "You're this complete anomaly in my otherwise terrible life, yet I still feel like I don't know anything about you."

"There's not much to tell." Yumi said. "My parents were divorced when I was 5 so I jumped between living in Tokyo and Nagasaki."

"I'm so sorry, Yumi." Ulrich said. "I didn't know."

"It's fine." Yumi said. "My mom married this complete asshole about two years later." Yumi said. "Mom didn't know it but he was actually a convicted rapist who left the states to escape being put in jail." The waiter came back and handed them their drinks.

"Here you go." She said putting the drinks down on the table. "Have you decided on your meals."

"I will have the crab special rolls with a side of Tamagoyaki." (AN: I put a lot of thought into my fanfictions. Like in this chapter, I looked up sushi meals and traditional Japanese sides.)

Sissy the quickly wrote the meal down on her note pad. "Great choice." She then turned to Ulrich. "What about you, cutie?"

"I will have the crunchy dragon rolls with a side of Ume-Chikuwa Rolls."

"Awesome." Sissy then wrote her number down on the next page of her note pad. She then ripped it out and handed it to Ulrich. "Why don't you call me sometime?" Sissy winked at him then walked away.

"Bitch!" Yumi said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Yumi said. "After that, I moved to Tokyo permanently." Yumi then looked up at Ulrich. "That's my story."

By now, their food was fully cooked. Sissy then brought their food to their table.

"Here are your crunchy dragon rolls with a side of Ume-Chikuwa Rolls." Sissy said putting the plate down in front of Ulrich. "And the crab special rolls with a side of Tamagoyaki." Sissy then put the plate down in front of Yumi. "Enjoy your meals." Sissy then walked away. But not before turning around to wave at Ulrich. "Bye."

"Hey, Ulrich." Yumi asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do you love Emily?" Yumi said

"Take your pick." Ulrich started. "I feel great when I'm with her, she's classy, she's fun, insanely gorgeous."

"Yeah, she's really pretty, but I hate to say this." Yumi started. "I don't see anything else she's got going for her." Yumi said. "My 1st impression was she's a stuck up bitch and a guy who's got so much going for him."

"I don't know what you think I have going for me."

"There you go again, just cutting yourself down." Yumi said. "You make it seem like this girl was performing a charitable act by dating you , Ulrich you're a catch." Yumi started. "You're sweet, you're funny, you're smart." Yumi said. "And if Emily can't see that, excuse my vulgar language, she can go fuck herself!"

"Thanks, Yumi." Ulrich looked down at his plate. There was this little light green glob on the corner of it. "What this?"

"Wasabi." Ulrich then stuck his finger it and brought it up to his mouth. (AN: You know what's coming next.) "I wouldn't try that if I were you." It was too late. Ulrich then got up and ran to the bathroom. "I warned you." Yumi then looked at the ground. There on the floor was Ulrich's wallet. She could see the outline of a small circle. She then picked it up and opened it. She then pulled out a small gold package. "What do we have here?" She then read the label. Magnum.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **It's almost time for Christmas break. I hoping to use that time to finish this story.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon. In the meantime, I need your help.**

 **In "A Million Ways to Die in the West," Albert gives Ana a present.**

 **Leave a comment telling me what would be the prefect present for Yumi.**

 **BY3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter.**

 **I gotta say guys, I'm kinda disappointed. Nobody has reviewed AMWTL yet.**

 **I want to get at least ten reviews by the end of this story. Please help my dream come true.**

 **Chapter 6**

Ulrich and Yumi have been training for almost a week now. Today was Saturday. It was also really hot.

They were both now in the gym, sparring.

Yumi tried to punch Ulrich in the stomach. Ulrich dodged it by stepping to the side. He then attempted to grab Yumi wrist. He could see the sweat dripping down Yumi's face. Since Ulrich was too busy in his own thoughts, Yumi had the perfect opportunity to take him down. ' _I have him now_.' Yumi thought to herself. She then attempted to do a round house kick to his face. (AN: You no, roundhouse kick, like Chuck Norris.) His handsome, muscular face. He then grabbed Yumi's leg with his right hand. He then used his other to grabbed Yumi inner thigh. In one swift motion, Ulrich flipped her onto her back.

"I win." Ulrich said getting up. He then offered Yumi his hand.

"Yup." Yumi said taking it. "In my, defense," Yumi started. "I was distracted."

"By what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." Ulrich said letting the subject go. "What's next?"

"Shower and meet me at the overlook in 1 hour." (AN: The place where Yumi took Ulrich in the second chapter.)

"Ok."

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich pulled up to the overlook on his dark green dirt bike about an hour later. (AN: Forgot to mention he had a motorcycle. I just think it kinda suits him, don't you think?) He parked the bike, turned it off, and put the key in his pocket. He then pulled his bike helmet off and put it on one of the handles. He got off the bike, then walked up to the overlook. There, he saw Yumi sitting on the ground, with her feet hanging over the edge. She was wearing a sleeveless Green Day shirt with a pair of denim short shorts. When she saw Ulrich, her face immediately lit up with joy.

"Hey." Yumi said.

"Hey." Ulrich said sitting down next to her.

"You did great today." Yumi started. "So much better than last week."

"Thanks."

Oh, by the way." Yumi started. "I have a surprise for you." Yumi then reached into her back pack. She then pulled out a bag. "You my friend have earned yourself one of Yumi's super-secret Seame cookies." (AN: I just looked up different types of Japanese cookies, and then I picked one at random.) Yumi then took one of the cookies out of the bag, and took a bite. She then offered it to Ulrich. She then got worried when he didn't take it. "What?"

"It's one of those pot cookies, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't do so well with those." Ulrich started. "Last time someone gave me one of these, I thought squirrels were taking over the world."

"On a fucking pot cookie?"

"Yes," Ulrich started. "A pot cookie."

"Take that little part right there." Yumi said pointing at an edge of a cookie.

"Well now you've touched it."

"Just take the other side." Ulrich took the cookie and bit into it. "And now," Yumi started. "We just wait for the sun to set."

 **AMWTL**

By now, the sun had almost completely set and the pot cookie was in full effect. (AN: I've never been high and I don't anyone who has, so I'm just gonna make some shit up.)

"If Goofy and Pluto are both dogs," Ulrich said handing the bag of Jalapeno cheddar Cheetos back to Yumi. "Why the hell can Goofy talk and Pluto can't" (AN: I've always wondered that.)

"Huh, I never noticed that." Yumi said then ate a handful of chips.

"This is really weird." Ulrich said. "Is it supposed to be like this?"

"Hahaha." Yumi laughed. "Just ride it out." Yumi said moving her arm in a wavy motion.

"What do you think Fred?" Ulrich said looking to the left of him.

"Who the hell is Fred?" Yumi asked.

"Him." Ulrich said pointing to the left of him. "You don't see him."

"Hahaha."

"What was that, Freddy?" Ulrich asked. "No!" Ulrich started. "I'm not gonna touch her breast."

"Hahahahah!" All of the sudden, a squirrel jump off one of the trees and landed in front of them.

"Oh my God, Yumi! Ulrich said hiding behind. "He's here to kill us."

"Hahahaha."

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **I still need an idea for Yumi's present. Feel free to leave a comment or send me a PM**

 **Next chapter will be a very important one.**

 **BY3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys and gals**

 **It's time for the next chapter**

 **Like I said in chapter 6, this chapter is going to be very important. And there's a song!**

 **Here we go!**

 **Chapter 7**

Yumi woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She leaned over and turned it off. She then got up and ran, into the bathroom. She then looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black pair of panties and a t-shirt, her typical pajamas. She then leaned over and turned the shower on. After that, she took off her shirt and her panties. She then stepped into the shower. (AN: Here comes another shower scene.) The hot, steamy, water immediately calmed her down. 1St, she grabbed her shampoo. She squirted some into her hand, and rubbed it in. She then started to shampoo her hair. After that was done, she grabbed her rag and her body wash. She squirted a fair amount of body wash onto her rag and rubbed it in. She then washed under her arms, and down her legs. After that was done, she turned around and shut off the shower. She then pulled the shower curtain back. She stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and it around her chest. She then walked over to the sink. She grabbed her tooth brush and a tube of tooth paste. She then squeezed some of the paste onto her tooth brush. After that, she started to brush her teeth. When she was done, she leaned over the sink and spit the minty foam out. She then grabbed her deodorant. She pulled off the cap, and rubbed it under her arms. She then grabbed her hair dryer. She turned it on, and started to blow dry her hair. When her hair was fully dry, she turned it off. She then grabbed her comb. She then combed through her hair. When that was done, she walked out of the bathroom. When she opened that bathroom, the steam ran out like a cloud. She then ran over to her suitcase. She opened it and pulled out a bra, a pair of panties, and socks. She then put the bra and the socks on. After that, she opened the panties, and stepped into them. She then reached into her suitcase, and pulled out a nice casual. It was a black, sleeveless, pinafore dress. It was tight around her chest and stomach, but was loose around her waist. She picked this particular dress out because it showed off her cleavage. 'I can still remember when I picked this out.' Yumi thought to herself

 **Flashback**

 _Yumi walked into the dress section of Macy's. When she got there, she immediately fell in love with one of the dresses. She took off the rack and walked over to the counter to pay for it. After a few people paid for their clothes, it was her turn. She put the dress on counter and the cashier scanned it._

" _Are you trying to impress somebody?" asked the cashier._

" _Yes, I am." Yumi said with a smile._

" _Well, whoever this guy is," the cashier said putting the dress in a bag. "He is one lucky man."_

 **End Flashback**

Yumi unzipped the dress in the back and stepped inside of it. (AN: I really have no idea how to put on a dress, so for all you girls out there, bear with me.) She then zipped it back up. She then grabbed a pair of red high top converse. She sat down on the bed and put them on. After that, she walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a tube of lip gloss. She then continued to put it on. She then walked back into the room to grab her keys and her phone. When she got them both, she walked out the door.

 **AMWTL**

Yumi parked her car outside of the bar that her and Ulrich met at. She then turn off the car and got out. Before she walked in, she decided to look down at her chest, just to make sure she was showing enough skin. She wanted to look sexy for Ulrich, but she didn't want to come off as a slut. The dress was also a mini-skirt so showed off her long, slender legs. One she decided that she look good, she walked inside.

When Yumi walked inside, she was met multiple gazes. She looked around the bar, but she didn't see Ulrich. Since she couldn't find him, she sat down at one of the nearby tables. A guy then walked up to her a few seconds later. He was hot, but not as hot as Ulrich.

"Hey." The guy said.

"Uhh, hi." She couldn't help but notice that the guy kept looking down at her chest. "Hey." Yumi said snapping her fingers. "My eyes are up here."

"I know," the guy said. "But I'd much rather look down there."

'Kill me now.' Yumi thought to herself.

"Are you Google?" The guy said. "Because I've just found what I've been searching for."

"Hahaha!" Yumi laughed at him. "My grandmother has much better pickup lines than that." Disappointed, the guy got up and walked away. Ulrich walked in a few minutes later. He then immediately spotted Yumi, sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey, Yumi." Ulrich said walking up to her.

"Hey." Yumi said back to him. Ulrich was wearing a tight, black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, along with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black convers, all with a black tie. He

"You look great."

"Thanks." Yumi replied. "So do you." Yumi looked and saw that he was carrying a guitar case. "You play guitar?"

"Yeah." Ulrich said. "Me and my friend, Odd are actually performing tonight."

"Cool." Yumi said. "Are you nervous?"

"Don't be," Yumi started. "You're gonna do great."

"Thanks."

"So, do you wanna dance?"

"Sorry," Ulrich started. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"That's okay." Yumi said grabbing his hand. "Come on," Yumi started. "It'll be fun."

"Fine." Ulrich said giving into Yumi's beauty and charm. "Just let me put my guitar down."

"Ok." She said then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Don't keep me waiting too long." Yumi said in the huskiest voice she could manage. She then ran onto the dance floor. Ulrich then walked backstage. When he got there, he saw Odd sitting down, practicing.

"Hey Odd."

"I saw you." Odd said.

"Saw me what?"

"Putting the moves on the new girl." Odd said. "You like her."

"Who? Yumi?"

"If Yumi's the girl you've been spending so much time with, then yes."

"Can you just watch my guitar?"

"Sure." Odd said. "We go on in less than an hour," Odd started. "So you better be back by then."

"I will." Ulrich said walking out from backstage. He then saw Yumi waiting for him on the dance floor. He walked onto the dance and up to her. "I'm back."

"Finally." Yumi said. The stereo was currently playing "Talk Dirty" by Jason Derulo. (AN: One of the rap songs I do like.) "I love this song." Yumi then started to dance in sexy manner. She even added in a few seductive twirls here and there.

"Oh my god." Ulrich heard somebody on the dance floor say. "This chick can dance." Yumi turned around, and pointed to Ulrich. She then did a 'come here motion' with her index finger.

"Me?" Ulrich asked pointing at himself. Yumi nodded back at him. 'What the hell' Ulrich thought to himself while up to her. He then put his right hand out, asking for her to take it. Yumi happily took it. They couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. (AN: Now this dance scene, I'm gonna completely make up. I decided to add in some ballet and hip-hop moves with a little bit of tumbling here and there.) Ulrich then pulled her into his muscular arms. When he did, Yumi gasped sharply. Yumi then did a perfect split. (AN: When I still did gymnastics, my right leg and my middle split were all the way down. I have always been flexible. I can also put my right leg behind my neck.) Ulrich pulled her back up to her feet, and he let go of her. Yumi then started doing back handspring step-out and ended her sequence with a perfect layout. She then ran back up to Ulrich and jumped. Ulrich caught her with his arms fully extended upwards, and started spinning her around. By now, the song had ended. When it was over, everyone around them cheered.

 **AMWTL**

After about ten minutes of dancing, Ulrich and Yumi sat back down.

"That was so much fun." Yumi said turning to Ulrich. "And you said you couldn't dance."

"Me?" Ulrich started. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I don't know." Yumi said. "When I hear music, it just makes me want to get up dance." Ulrich then got a text on his phone.

' _WTF! Ulrich.'_ The text read. _'We go on in 5 minutes.'_

"I gotta go get ready to perform."

"Ok." Yumi said. "Good luck."

 **AMWTL**

"Alright," Said the dj. "Let's give it up for the musical duo Ulrich and Odd." Nobody applauded except for Yumi and Sam. Ulrich the Odd then walked onto the stage with their acoustic guitars. The dj walked up to Ulrich. "Shit crowd."

Ulrich and Odd then sat down in the chairs that were placed in the middle of the stage. They then adjusted the microphones. "1..2..3..4" Ulrich said tapping his foot. The Odd then started to play his guitar.

"I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted

I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted

And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine." Sang Ulrich

"Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?

When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?

If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all" Ulrich then started playing.

"I remember the day you told you were leaving.

I remember the make-up running down your face.

And the dreams you left, you didn't need them

Like every single wish we've ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget this stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

Cause I'm not fine at all (AN: I'm gonna skip most of the songs and go straight to the end.)

No I'm really not fine at all

Tell me this is just a dream

Cause I'm not fine at all."

After they finished the song, everybody booed ecept for Yumi and Sam. Getting the message, Ulrich and Odd walked off the stage. When they got backstage, Odd attacked Ulrich with a barrage of questions.

"What the hell, Ulrich." Odd started. "Why were they booing us?"

"I don't know." Ulrich said. "Fuck this shit." Ulrich started. "I'm going home." He then grabbed his guitar and walked out. When he got outside, Yumi ran up to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Where're you going?"

"Home." Ulrich said walking away. Yumi then grabbed his hand.

"How bout I steel a bottle of wine and I'll go with you?" Yumi said with a smile. Ulrich smiled back.

"Love that idea."

"Wait for me outside,K?" Yumi walked up to the bar. When the bartender wasn't looking, she grabbed a bottle of wine and three glasses. She looked behind her and saw Theo kissing Emily's neck. She turned back around and poured some wine into two of the glasses. She then reached into her pocket, and pulled out a little brown packet. She opened it and poured it in one the glasses. She then walked up to Theo and Emily. "Hey." Yumi said

"Hey." Theo said back

"Ulrich and I are heading out." Yumi started. "So I just wanted to wish you good luck."

"Thanks." Theo said then went back to kissing his girlfriend.

"I guess it's kinda sad and pathetic that a girl can kick your ass." Yumi said. "But the sad thing is." Yumi started. "I can out drink your ass too."

"I assure you that is impossible."

"How bout we make this interesting." Yumi said. "$10 bucks to the winner."

"Alright." Yumi then handed him the glass.

"On go." Yumi said. "1..2..3..go!" yumi started drinking but at a much slower pace. Ounce Theo was done, he set the glass back down on the table.

"i win."

"Damn." Yumi said. "I really thought I could beat you." she then gave Theo the money

"Don't worry." Theo said. "Alcohol doesn't work well with women."

"Well, see ya." Yumi said getting. "You could use that money to buy your girlfriend a brain."

"Excuse me!" Said Emily.

"How can you so blind with glasses that big." Yumi. "You have this great guy literally throwing himself at your feet, yet you're here with complete asshole."

"Who I go out with is none of your business." Emily started. "So why don't you just back off." Emily then got right in Yumi's face. "Bitch."

"Alright, I'll back off." Yumi then grabbed the remaining and the bottle of wine then started to walk out. "Enjoy your night."

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich and Yumi were sitting at the overlook.

"So." Yumi started. "Big day tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"You nervous."

"Yeah."

"Ulrich." Yumi said. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"You'res gonna be fine." Yumi started. "If I didn't think you were gonna win, I make you call it off."

"Thanks." Ulrich said. "Maybe its the wine or your pep talk, but." Ulrich started. "I think I can do it."

"There you go." Yumi said. "You're a lot more confident then that guy I met last week."

"Oh, by the way. " Ulrich started. "I have a present for you." Ulrich then took a small, rectangular box out of his book bag. The box was wrapped neatly in black paper with a red bow around it. He then gave it to Yumi.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Yumi then ripped the paper off the box. She then opened it. Inside was necklace with a red heart shaped hand grenade pendant.

"Ulrich." Was all Yumi could say.

"It's just a little something to say thanks." Ulrich said. "I couldn't have done all this without you."

Yumi then looked down at the necklace. "Nobody has ever done something this nice for me." Yumi said. "Thank you." She then leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"Come on now." Ulrich then turned to look into Yumi's eyes. (AN: This is why this chapter is so important .) They then both started to lean in. When their lips finally met, it was magical. They kissed for a good twelve seconds. When air became a necessity, they broke the kiss. "I'm sorry." Ulrich started. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No," Ulrich started. " It's ok."

"You've just been a really good friend to me." Ulrich said. "That's all."

"Yeah," Yumi said looking at the ground. "A friend."

"Come on." Ulrich said standing up. "I'll take you home." (AN: Just ignore the fact that they have cars.)

 **AMWTL**

Theo and Emily were sitting in bed, talking about tommorow.

"You need to call off the fight." Emily said.

"I can't do that." Theo said. "I'd be branded a coward."

"But what if you hurt him." Emily started. "He's not a bad guy."

"Emily!" Theo screamed at her. "My decision is final...now do it."

"I don't want to." Emily said laying down. "I'm really tired."

"Emily!" Theo said losing his temper. Emily then went under the covers. "I"m a important man, people envy me, I'm rich...I'm...I think I gonna be sick." Theo then got up and ran into the bathroom.

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich walked up to Yumi's hotel building.

"Are you gonna be there to see me wipe the with Theo?"

"You now it." Yumi then turned around opened the door. She then walked. A few seconds later, she walked back outside. She then smashed her lips against Ulrich's. They kissed for about 8 seconds. Yumi then broke the kiss. "Later." Yumi said then walked back inside. Ulrich felt his lips as if her's were still there. He then walked away. What he didn't know was someone had been watching them the whole time.

 **OoOoO a cliffhanger.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon. For those who didn't know, the song was "Amnesia" by 5 seconds of summer.**

 **I have exams next week so it's gonna be awhile until I update a new chpater.**

 **In the meantime, please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys and gals**

 **I'm back**

 **This chapter serves as the climax of the story**

 **Here we go!**

 **Chapter 8**

Yumi woke to the sound of her phone's alarm clock. She leaned over and turned it off. She then got up and ran into the bathroom.

 **AMWTL**

Yumi walked out of the bathroom about 15 minutes later with her hair combed and her teeth brushed. She also had a towel wrapped around her chest. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a black bar and a pair of black panties. She then dropped the towel, and put them both on. She then pulled out a red tank top and put it on. She liked the tank top because it showed off her perfect breast. She then grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans. She picked this particular pair because they show off her big butt. She then put them on. She then put on a pair of black socks. After that, she grabbed the converse she wore last nights. She then sat on the bed and put them on. Then came a knock on the door. Yumi got up to go answer it. She grabbed the door knob and opened it. On the other side of the door was someone she didn't want to see.

"William?"

"Hey, baby." William said walking inside. "Did you miss me?"

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich walked into the gym around 12:00. He was wearing a red spandex t-shirt, black gym shorts, and a pair of UFC gloves. There's was even already a crowd gathered. He then walked onto the gym floor. Ulrich turned to his left and Sam and Odd sitting next to each other.

'Where's Yumi?' Ulrich mouthed to them. Odd shrugged his shoulders back at him, indicating that he didn't know.

Theo walked into the gym a few minutes later with Emily in his arm. Ulrich could already here the crowd talking about him. Theo let go of her, and Emily went and sat down on the bleacher.

"This Ulrich guy doesn't stand a chance." He heard somebody say.

"Yeah, not against Theo." He heard somebody else say. Theo walked onto the gym floor, and stood in front of Ulrich.

"Well, now." Theo started. "I didn't think you'd show, wimpy."

"Yeah." Ulrich said. "Listen, Theo." Theo held his hand up, asking for Ulrich to wait a minute. Theo then ran to the nearest trash can, and vomited. When he was done, he stood back up, and wiped his mouth off. Before he could stand back up fully, he felt another wave of vomit coming. This time, he didn't make it to the trash can. When he was completely done, he stood up again. "You all done?"

"I'm good."

"Theo." Ulrich said taking off the gloves. He then threw them on the ground. "She's all yours." Ulrich then turned to Emily. "Emily." Ulrich started. "You know I really do care about you, but somewhere along the line I forgot that a relationship is a 2 way street," Ulrich started. "and I've been reminded recently what it's like for someone to care about me….and I like it." Ulrich said about to walk away. "So if you want to spend the rest of your life with a pussy full of ass, be my guest." Ulrich then walked back in a few seconds later. "I didn't mean that she has a pussy full of ass, it's just he's the asshole."Ulrich then walked out the gym.

"I got it." Odd said raising his hand.

 **AMWTL**

The first thing Ulrich did when he left the gym was try and find Yumi. He rode his dirt bike to the hotel she was staying at. He then went inside, and went straight to her room. He then knocked on the door. When nobody answered, he turned the door knob and walked inside. Inside was a completely empty room.

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich walked into the bar about two hours later. He then saw his friends, Odd and Sam, sitting at one of the tables in the back. He walked up to them, and sat down.

"Hey, Ulrich." Odd said. "Did you find Yumi?"

"No, and I looked everywhere." Ulrich said. "I don't understand, we've been prepping for this fight for a week," Ulrich started. "She wouldn't just bail."

"Just give it some, Ulrich." Sam started. "If she truly cares about you, she'll come back."

"I sure hope your right." All of the sudden, two men walked into the bar. On with black hair, and one with blonde hair. Odd looked at the one with black hair.

"Is that?"

"Yup." Ulrich said. "William Dunbar."

"Hey!" William said to try to get everyone in the bar to be quiet. When nobody shut up, he yelled again, but this time, louder. "Hey!" Then, the man with blonde hair stepped up.

"SHUT UP, GO DAMNIT!."

"Thank you, Nicholas." William said. "Someone in this shit hole of a town is going to die." William started. "One of my men saw another man kissing my wife last night…and I want to know who." William said looking around the bar.

"Oh man." Odd said.

"Someone's gonna fucked up." Ulrich said back

"Now, you all seem like good folk and good folk know better than to take what isn't theirs" William started. "And this," William said then whistled. One of William's men then dragged in Yumi. "is mine." When Yumi walked in, she immediately saw Ulrich staring at her. "Now, I'm gonna ask one more time," William said turning to a random person. "Who?" The man then shrugged his shoulders. When he did, William shot him. "Now you make sure he gets this message." William said putting his gun away. "Either he meets me outside at noon tomorrow," William started. "or I start killing more people." William and his gang then walked out of the bar. Before Yumi left, she gave Ulrich one last look.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Please me a review and tell me what you thought**

 **BY3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guy and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **We are drawing closer and closer to the end of the story**

 **Here we go**

 **Last chapter**

" _Now, you all seem like good folk and good folk know better than to take what isn't theirs" William started. "And this," William said then whistled. One of William's men then dragged in Yumi. "is mine." When Yumi walked in, she immediately saw Ulrich staring at her. "Now, I'm gonna ask one more time," William said turning to a random person. "Who?" The man then shrugged his shoulders. When he did, William shot him. "Now you make sure he gets this message." William said putting his gun away. "Either he meets me outside at noon tomorrow," William started. "or I start killing more people." William and his gang then walked out of the bar. Before Yumi left, she gave Ulrich one last look._

 **Chapter 9**

Right after William and his gang left, Odd turned to his best friend

"Ulrich." Odd started. "You gotta get out of here." Getting the message, Ulrich got up and ran outside

 **AMWTL**

William and his gang pulled to a creek outside of town.

"Nicholas." Wiliam said. "There's an old abandoned house down the road, you take the men and set up camp there." William then turned to Yumi. "I need some alone time with my wife."

"You heard the man." Said Nicholas. "Let's go." The rest of the men then rode off in the opposite direction. When they were gone, William turned to Yumi. He then smacked her hard across the face.

"Who was it?"

"Avril Lavigne."

"Was it now?"

"Jesus." Yumi said wiping her face. "How fucking stupid are you." William then pulled a gun on her. "Wow, wow, wow." Yumi said putting her hands up.

"I'm not gonna ask again."

"Ok its sheriff Marshall, but I'm begging please don't hurt him."

"All the years we've been together," William started. "You think I don't know when you're lying?" William then put the gun up to Yumi's head. "Tell me."

"It's Ulrich Stern."

"Ulrich Stern?" William said putting his gun back in his holster. "That's more like it." He smashed his lips against Yumi's. "Boy how I've missed you, baby." He started to take off his clothes. While he was doing that, Yumi picked up a nearby rock. She then walked up to William. "Now that you're here, we can be together, as husband and wife."

"Hey asshole." Yumi said. When William turned around, Yumi hit him across the face with the rock. "Never put your hands on me again."

 **AMWTL**

The first thing Ulrich did was go straight home. There, he started packing as fast as could. He then heard a knock on the door 15 minutes later.

"Ulrich." Yumi said. When he didn't answer, Yumi walked in. "Ulrich!" Yumi said walking up to him. "Ulrich, you have to get out of here."

"Yeah," Ulrich started. "That's what I'm doing."

"No like now, William's gonna be looking for you."

"Yeah, I'm leaving." Ulrich said. "I going back to live with my parents, which is what I should've done a week ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"So am I."

"I never meant to mislead y-"

"You know Yumi, don't waste my time." Ulrich said raising his voice. "You had a million opportunities to tell me and you just fucking lied."

"I didn't lie."

"What would you call it?" Ulrich said. "You're married to William Dunbar." Ulrich started. "You didn't think that was something you should've told me."

"I didn't tell you cuz I was trying to protect you."

"Bull shit!" Ulrich screamed at Yumi. "You were just looking out for yourself."

"And because I liked you." Yumi said being sincere. "I didn't want to scare you away." Yumi said. "I never thought I'd meet someone like you, Ulrich."

"What?" Ulrich started. "Somebody who hasn't killed people, yeah that's really hard to find."

"Hey, it's not my fault." Yumi said. "We were married when I was 13."

"13?" Ulrich said. "How does that even work?"

"I didn't want to end up like one of those 50 year old spinsters."

"….why am I not surprised." Ulrich said. "Every girl that I ever fall in love with, ends up disappointing me, and every time I'm surprised."

"Ulrich." Yumi said. "Do you love me?"

"You now what?" Ulrich said. "I'm over it, you can go."

"Fine, I lied." Yumi said. "What was I supposed to say, 'hi, I'm Yumi, I've been fucking a killer since I was 14."

"Oh, he waited a year, what a gentlemen."

"It doesn't matter, I'm done with him." Yumi said. "I knocked him out and ran away. " Yumi started. "That's how much you mean to me."

"You know what?" Ulrich said. "I loved a girl who doesn't even exist." Ulrich started. "Is your name even Yumi?"

"My name is Yumi." Yumi started. "I'm that same girl you fell in love with….that was the real me." Yumi said. "Possible for the first time in my entire life." Yumi started. "I just didn't think I deserved a good guy, but you know what, I do." Yumi said. "I love you, Ulrich" Yumi said. Ulrich could see the tears running down her face. "I loved you from the moment you pushed me off the street."

"I love you too." Ulrich said. They then started to lean in. Right before their lips touched, they heard a gunshot.

"Shit." Yumi said looking out the nearest window. "It's William."

"Quick, Yumi." Ulrich said opening the back door. "There's a trail that leads to the woods."

"What!" Yumi said. "I'm not leaving you."

"Go!"

"Ulrich!" Yumi said. "He always shoots on 2." Yumi then left.

 **Alright guys and gals.**

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **I'm debating if I want to have a future chapter or not. I haven't decided.**

 **Please guys, I need reviews**

 **I want to get at least 10 by the end of the story**

 **BY3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and gals**

 **Since I'm almost done with TEOLW, I've decided to come back and finish this fanfic**

 **Here we go**

 **Last chapter**

" _My name is Yumi." Yumi started. "I'm that same girl you fell in love with….that was the real me." Yumi said. "Possible for the first time in my entire life." Yumi started. "I just didn't think I deserved a good guy, but you know what, I do." Yumi said. "I love you, Ulrich" Yumi said. Ulrich could see the tears running down her face. "I loved you from the moment you pushed me off the street."_

" _I love you too." Ulrich said. They then started to lean in. Right before their lips touched, they heard a gunshot._

" _Shit." Yumi said looking out the nearest window. "It's William."_

" _Quick, Yumi." Ulrich said opening the back door. "There's a trail that leads to the woods."_

" _What!" Yumi said. "I'm not leaving you."_

" _Go!"_

" _Ulrich!" Yumi said. "He always shoots on 2." Yumi then left._

 **AMWTL Chapter 10**

Once Yumi left, Ulrich started to grab anything that could be helpful to him. He then put them in his bookbag. A few seconds later, he heard a bang on the door.

"Open up, Stern." Somebody said. "We know you're in there."

"Shit." Ulrich said under his breath. He then ran over to his shoes and put a random pair on.

 **AMWTL**

"He's not gonna open up, boss." Said Nicholas.

"Break it down." William said. Nicholas then took a half a step back, and kicked the door down.

William then took out his pistol and followed them in.

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich then heard the sound of a door being broken down.

"Shit"

 **AMWTL**

"We gotta suitcase in here, boss." Max said looking through it. "He was here." William then started to look around the downstairs. He then spotted some stairs.

"You two." He said pointing at two of his men. "Check upstairs."

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich's thoughts were cut short when he someone coming upstairs.

"Shit." Ulrich said. He then started to look around the room. His eyes landed on a nearby window. Being as quiet as he could, he walked over to the window and opened it. He then slowly and carefully slid out it.

He landed gracefully on the ground below him. He then ran over to his motorcycle, got on it, and revved it up.

 **AMWTL**

After not being able to find him upstairs, the two men came back downstairs empty handed.

"Was he up there?" William asked.

"No." One of the men said. "Sorry boss."

"We'll find him."

Their conversation was cut short by the sound the sound of a motorcycle engine being turned on. William then looked out of the nearest window.

"It's him." William said. "After him."

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich then heard gunshots coming from behind him. He then looked in front of him and saw train about to cross the street.

Not thinking twice about it, Ulrich started to speed up. Right before the train crossed, Ulrich jumped in front of it. He then sped off down the street.

Since William and his men knew they had lost, they stopped.

"You're gonna let him go?" asked Nicholas.

"Oh, he'll be back." William said. "They always come back."

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Sorry about not updating over the past few week but I had a bad case of writer's block**

 **BY3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **Last Chapter**

 _Ulrich then heard gunshots coming from behind him. He then looked in front of him and saw train about to cross the street._

 _Not thinking twice about it, Ulrich started to speed up. Right before the train crossed, Ulrich jumped in front of it. He then sped off down the street._

 _Since William and his men knew they had lost, they stopped._

" _You're gonna let him go?" asked Nicholas._

" _Oh, he'll be back." William said. "They always come back."_

 **AMWTL Chapter 11**

Yumi followed the trail until she got to the woods. A few hours later, she decided to go back to Ulrich's house.

When she got there, she noticed that Ulrich's dirt bike was gone.

' _I hope he got away.'_ Yumi thought to herself. Right when she opened the backdoor, she felt a pair of hands grab her waist.

"Oh, honey." William said. "We, have a few things to talk about."

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich continued to drive as far away as he could. By now, it was already starting to get dark.

He looked down at his dashboard and saw that he was almost out of gas.

"Shit." Ulrich said. He then pulled his bike off on to the side of the rode. He then got off it. Doing the only thing he could think off, he pulled his phone out.

'No Signal' His phone said in the top right hand corner.

"Shit!" Ulrich said kicking his bike. He then felt a sharp pain in his right foot. "Ow." Once the pain had died down, Ulrich grabbed his backpack and started to walk into the woods.

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich walked as far as he could into the woods until his feet wouldn't let him. He then collapsed onto the forest floor. The last thing he saw before his eyes shut was a man in a red jumpsuit.

 **AMWTL**

Ulrich woke up to smell of something cooking. He then looked down and saw he was laying in abed with blanket over him.

' _How did I get here?'_ Ulrich thought to himself. A few seconds later, a man in a red jumpsuit walked in holding a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Said the man. He then set the plate down right in front of Ulrich.

"Where am I?" Ulrich asked.

"My house."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Jim." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "Don't worry. The person you're running from won't find you here." He said. "Who are you running from exactly?

"Ever heard of William Dunbar?"

"Who hasn't heard of him?"

"Apparently, someone saw me kiss his wife, who I didn't know was his wife at the time." Ulrich started. "So now, if I don't go fight him at noon, he's gonna start killing people."

"What're you gonna do?"

"…I have to fight him."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Yeah." He said. "Even if I die, at least I know I saved a whole bunch of people." Ulrich said getting up. "It was nice meeting you Jim."

"Wait!" Jim said getting up off the couch. "Let me teach you a little something I learned while studying in Japan."

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Here's my idea for my next fanfic**

 **It's called: Summer of Friendship/Love**

 **Socially awkward teenager named Ulrich Stern must spend the summer at a lake house with his mom, his younger brother, and Alvin, his mom's boyfriend. Since Alvin can't seem to stop pointing out Ulrich's imperfections, he decides to take refuge at a nearby water park. To stay off Alvin's radar, Ulrich gets a job. While working at the park, he finds a father figure named Jim at a time when he desperately one. AU UxY Based of the Movie "The Way, Way Back"**

 **Next chapter will be up soon**

 **BY3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Next week is my spring break, but the thing is, I have to get all of my wisdom teeth out.**

 **Here we go.**

 **Last Chapter**

" _What're you gonna do?"_

"… _I have to fight him."_

" _Are you sure you wanna do that?"_

" _Yeah." He said. "Even if I die, at least I know I saved a whole bunch of people." Ulrich said getting up. "It was nice meeting you Jim."_

" _Wait!" Jim said getting up off the couch. "Let me teach you a little something I learned while studying in Japan."_

 **AMWTL CH 12**

The next day, everyone was in town square , waiting to see if Ulrich would show up.

After a couple of hours passed, a few people left since it looked like Ulrich wasn't coming.

"Well, Yumi." William started. "It looks like your little boyfriend's not coming."

"Thank God." Yumi whispered under her breath. William then pulled out his pistol.

"Alright!" He said. "Who want to die first?" Everyone in the crowd ran away except one person. William then aimed his sights on him.

Right before he shot him, he heard a motorcycle riding in. Everyone who was still in town square cheered when they saw it was Ulrich.

"Oh, look who's here." William said aiming the pistol back at Yumi.

"God Damn it Ulrich." Yumi said when she saw he was here.

Ulrich rode his bike all the way until he got to middle of town square. He then turned off his bike, got off of it, and turned towards William.

"Let her go, Will." Ulrich said.

"Well now. True love conquers all now doesn't it sweat heart."

"Let her go, and let's you and me settle this like adults."

William then laughed. "Nicholas, Herve." He said. "Come and take this whore."

"Sure boss." Herve said.

"Ulrich." Yumi said with tears in her eyes. "Don't be stupid. Get outta here!"

"Too late for that." William said. "He's already been stupid." He said. "Haven't you, Ulrich?" He said. "You've been with my wife."

"Well, we haven't actually done if that makes a difference." Ulrich said. "Ok, look, here's my idea." Ulrich said. "You're a pretty tough guy, yeah?" He said. "Why don't you prove it? Fist fight, you and me, right here, right now."

"Well." William said putting his gun away. "You really do have a death wish."

"Yeah, I guess you have to find that out, huh?"

"Uh-huh." William said putting his fist up. "Put your fist up."

Ulrich did as he was told.

"Good boy." He said. "We fight on three." He said. "One." Right when William said one, Ulrich hit William at the two nearest pressure points. One in his neck and the other in his side. "Hahaha!" William then punched him in the left check. "I've been playing cards a long time, and I would have never bet on that, Stern." He said. "Where'd you learn to fight?"

"Your wife."

"Oh snap." Odd said.

"Holy fuck." William said pulling out his pistol.

"Ok, look, look." Ulrich said. "Before you kill me, just grant me few last words, all right?"

"Make it quick."

"Let Yumi live." Ulrich said. "This is not her fault, she didn't kiss me, I kissed her." Ulrich said. "One more thing, parents are Catholic, so required by Catholic tradition to recite a little prayer before death, this'll only take a moment" (AN: The Catholic prayer before death is not real so I'm just making it up.) Ulrich then got on his knees and closed his eyes. Every three to four seconds, he would open one eye to check on William. After about thirty seconds, William sank to his knees. "What's the matter Will?" Ulrich asked. "You not feeling to well?"

"You okay boss?" Herve asked.

"What's happening to me?" William asked.

"You know, there are a million ways to knock a person out in this world, Will." Ulrich said. "One of those ways is by pressure points." William then fell to the ground. "All you have to do is hit opponent in just the right spots, and you're pretty much screwed."

"Now I knew my skills weren't good enough to take you head." Ulrich said. "But if I caught you by surprise, well, Yumi taught me just enough to get me in the ball park." He said. "And just one single hit is enough to knock out a man if he's" Ulrich was then cut off by Sam.

"Ulrich, he's down, you didn't."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Odd said.

"Well did he hear all that smart stuff I did?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so."

"Oh, it really great though."

"Yeah, I thought it was really great." Yumi then punched Herve in the nose and kicked Nicholas in the balls. She then started to run up to Ulrich. By now, the police had already arrived.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said. She then jumped into his arms. Ulrich then spun around in circles. After they stopped spinning, Yumi smashed her lips against his. After about 15, they broke the kiss.

"Well done, wimpy."

"Thanks." Ulrich said. "He sorry I got your husband arrested."

"Oh, God, that was never gonna work out." Yumi said.

"Ulrich." Said Emily walking up to them.

"Hey, Emily."

"Hey, listen, I you want to talk about things, I would really like that." Emily said. "I mean I could come by your place , like, later tonight."

"Sorry, Emily, it's not you, it's me."

Ulrich then grabbed Yumi's hand and walked away.

 **AMWTL**

About an hour later, Yumi wwas dragging Ulrich away from the crowd.

"Where are you taking me?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi then turned around and whispered in his ear.

"Home, to your bed."

 **AMWTL**

Yumi collapsed onto Ulrich sweaty body two hours later. She then started to kiss up his chest until she got to his lips.

"That was amazing."

"Thanks." They started to cuddle.

"So you beat William Dunbar, deadliest gangster in Europe."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"You know there's probably gonna be some reward money."

"You know, I didn't think about that."

"What're you gonna do?"

 **AMWTL**

Just then, a salesman put a sign out front of a building that said sold.

"What're you gonna call it?" Yumi asked.

"The Stern Dojo."

"Hhmmm, I like it." Yumi said pulling him into a kiss.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **It's been a long time coming, but I'm afraid we're at the end of our story**

 **Don't, worry, this definitely won't be my last**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


End file.
